


1+1=3?

by giveluvbadname



Series: Lovebirds [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, lovebirds
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giveluvbadname/pseuds/giveluvbadname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque é quase impossível manter segredos quando se divide um apartamento...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1+1=3?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jules and I love Sam. And I love them together. In my head. lol.  
> This is in portuguese because I'm too lazy to translate. Maybe one day I'll try and translate but then again, it's not like this is a popular pairing anyway, so I might just leave it here. xD
> 
> E é isso. Em bom português: amodoro esses dois boca-aberta <3 <3

"O que é isso?"

Jules voltou do quarto trazendo um pequeno macacão esportivo. Sam levantou os olhos e, ao ver o que Jules trazia, empalideceu um pouco. Jules mostrou a roupinha para ele, "E então?"

"É um macacão."

"É um macacão de bebê." Jules examinou melhor a roupinha. "É bonitinho."

"O pessoal de marketing da Puma que me mandou." Sam tentava soar desinteressado. Mas Jules não cairia nessa.

"Tem mais coisas la na gaveta. Um monte de roupinhas. E sapatinhos." Ele sorriu, percebendo que Sam ficava cada vez mais embaraçado. Ali tinha coisa, com certeza.

"São pra doação."

"Sam..."

"É sério. Estou juntando para doar e..." Sam levantou-se e foi escapando para a cozinha. Não iria ficar ali com cara de bobo e se entregar daquele jeito.

Jules foi atrás dele, ainda segurando a roupinha. "Sam... tinha uma plaquinha de porta no fundo da sua gaveta."

Sam se virou para ele, vermelho como um tomate. E parecia zangado. "Que é que você queria na minha gaveta? Você tem que parar de mexer nas minhas coisas, Jules!!!"

"Sam..." Jules tocou no braço dele, como que para tentar acalmá-lo, "Calma, fala comigo..."

Sam soltou o braço e foi para o outro lado do balcão, "Falar o que? Não tenho nada pra falar!" E ele começou a mexer no fogão, colocando água a ferver. Abriu um pacote de macarrão com raiva, acabou espalhando um pouco de fusilli pelo chão da cozinha.

Jules parou de tentar por um momento, ficou observando Sam em silêncio. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão. Quando o macarrão já estava no fogo e boa parte da bronca de Sam já tinha se dissipado enquanto ele cortava coisas em cubinhos para o molho, ele decidiu tentar novamente.

"Sam... vamos conversar?"

Sam nem se virou. "A gente não tem que conversar. Isso não é pra gente conversar agora."

"A gente tem que conversar sobre isso sim senhor. E agora. Você tá aí todo nervoso, não dá pra eu fingir que não tô vendo..." Ele levantou e foi até o outro lado, tocando as costas de Sam bem de leve, "Por favor?"

Sam finalmente se virou, e ficou esperando para ver o que Jules diria.

"Por que você tem roupinhas de bebê escondidas na gaveta de meias, e aquela plaquinha?" Jules foi direto ao assunto, olhando bem dentro dos olhos azuis.

Sam baixou a cabeça, "A gente não devia estar falando disso."

"Sam, pára! A gente vai falar disso sim!" Jules estava começando a ficar impaciente.

Sam deu a volta no balcão de novo, colocando distancia entre ele e Jules. "Eu ganhei esse macacão do pessoal da Puma mesmo. Era um lance promocional, e fizeram uma brincadeira por eu ser baixinho." Ele pegou a roupinha e ficou olhando. "Daí mandaram outra, uma jaquetinha vermelha... você viu?"

"Vi sim, achei o máximo."

"Então. Daí eu fiquei pensando, sabe. Um dia tava no shopping, e entrei em uma loja." Sam se calou depois disso. Era muito embaraçoso.

Jules percebeu. Ele mais uma vez se aproximou do loiro e dessa vez o abraçou. "Gosto do nome da plaquinha." Ele sorriu, "Só acho francês demais, tá faltando alguma coisa..."

"Ainda acho que a gente nem devia estar falando disso."

"Eu acho que a gente pode falar disso sim." Jules fez com que Sam se virasse para ele, queria olho no olho, "Acho legal pensar que um dia a gente pode ter um pequeno pra comprar muitas roupinhas bacanas, depois ensinar a andar de bicicleta, jogar bola..." Jules riu da cara de espanto do outro, "Mas realmente acho que esse nome tá francês demais pro meu gosto. Que tal Jacques James?" Ele beijou Sam nos lábios, bem de leve, "A gente chama de Jamie ou de JJ quando for brincadeira, e de Jacques quando for pra dar bronca..."

"O molho vai queimar." Sam se soltou de Jules de novo, mas dessa vez ele pelo menos estava rindo, "A gente não tem que ficar pensando em crianças, não. A gente não sabe nem se cuidar direito..."

"Eu sei lavar roupa, e arrumar o armário. Você sabe cozinhar e é mandão pra caramba. Acho que já tá bom, não?"

"Não. Criança é coisa séria. A gente nem tem um bichinho... a gente nem tem uma planta! Para com isso, vai, vem comer. Tá pronto aqui." E Sam serviu uma porção do macarrão incrementado, ao que Jules imediatamente sentou e começou a devorar.

"Acho que o Jamie vai ser fã numero um desse seu macarrão com coisa fritinha..."

"Não fala de boca cheia." Sam jogou um guardanapo, de brincadeira.

"Olha aí, tá vendo?" Ele comeu mais uma bela garfada, saboreando com prazer, "Hmm... já pode casar, viu? Isso aqui tá bom demais!"

Sam jogou o pacote de parmesão ralado dessa vez.


End file.
